Wizard of Gotham
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry runs from the wizarding world and ends up a citizen in Gotham, what happens when evil traps the city and Harry along with it. will be slash pairing but im not sure with who. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or Batman. I make no money off this story It is strictly for fun.

AN: I know everyone who reads my stories wants me to update my other stories and I am trying but I am battling the biggest writers block I have ever faced. Im hoping this new story will jump start my writing but I ask for your patience and ideas if you wish to give them. Please know that I do plan on updating my other stories, but im not sure when it will happen. So please bear with me and please excuse the writing that is not up to par. I am trying but my writing seems to be failing me. But I am going to keep trying. Please and thank you all who have continued to follow my stories.

Chapter one

Harry sighed, watching the ground falling away. His family had been forced to take him with them on their trip to a city called Gotham. Their normal babysitter had to leave to take care of her sister and no one else would take in the 'delinquent' of Privet Drive. It seems His relative's plans to isolate him had blown up in their faces. Harry couldn't help the smirk that crossed His face as he thought of the plans he had made before even knowing about the trip.

Harry was going to run away.

At first he had just been planning to stay in London but now he was out of the country all together. Things couldn't have worked out better for him, before they had left Harry had sent a letter with Hedwig to Gringotts to work out a citizenship for him so he wouldn't have to leave Gotham when his relatives business was over with. It was perfect. Harry smiled; this was going to be a great vacation.

**HPBW HPBW HPBW**

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the buildings that surrounded them. It was such a large city. Harry hadn't expected it to be so big. The black haired boy jumped when he heard a loud sound behind him. He turned and saw what the cab driver from earlier had called a monorail. Harry watched as it passed by, barely hearing his uncle shouting for him to hurry up and get their luggage. A small smile spread on his lips. 'I think I'm going to like living here.'

It was a few days of listening to his uncle bragging about how he was sure to seal the deal with Wayne Enterprises. Harry could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes; he knew that whoever ran WE would never work with his uncle. Now he waited in the hotel as his relatives went to enjoy the city. They had decided that Harry had to stay behind; they didn't want his 'freakishness' upsetting their day.

Harry snorted, what they didn't know was that he had no more magic.

Harry sighed sadly; the last battle with Voldemort had completely drained him of every last bit of magic. He had made sure that no one knew before leaving, he didn't know what the ministry would do if they found out. After a quick trip to Gringotts he was ready to leave the wizarding world behind. He would miss his friends but he knew it would be easier on all of them if he just left. The former wizard knew it was a coward's way out, but he could see no other way without telling him exactly why he was leaving.

A sharp noise knocked the young man from his thoughts. He looked over to the window smiling when he saw his oldest friend, a snowy owl he had named Hedwig. She was carrying a package that hopefully held what he had been waiting for.

He delicately untied the package from his friends leg as she groomed his always messy hair.

"I don't know why you try Hedwig," he said lovingly stroking her feathered chest. "We both know it's a waste of time." He chuckled when the bird hooted at him determinedly, going back to trying to groom his mess of hair. Rolling his eyes he opened the box and pulled out the papers he had been waiting for.

The papers that said he was a legal citizen of Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry smirked as he looked through the rest of the papers that Griphook had sent him. Each one was just what he had been hoping for. He had known the goblins could do it for a price but he hadn't known they could do it so fast.

Harry now had the deed to a Manor house that had once been in his mother's family before they had left selling the house and moving to England, and a small percentage of the money his father had left him had been put into a muggle bank to keep him occupied while he was there. Harry looked curious when he saw a final piece of paper that he hadn't expected. He studied it his eyes going wide with each line. Griphook had bought up almost a third of a company called Wayne Enterprises.

'I wasn't expecting that,' Harry thought shaking his head. He should have known Griphook would do something like that when he mentioned setting him up for success. 'Huh, I'm going to have to check this company out now.' He though, standing up and gathering the few things he had brought with him. Some clothes, his photo album with pictures of his family and friends, and a few special things that had been given to him by the goblins to help fortify his new home.

He was just about to leave when the door opened and his relatives showed their faces. The black haired boy smirked when he saw the surprised looks on their faces when they saw his owl and his packed bag at his feet.

Vernon's face turned purple just at the sight of the white owl that seemed to be glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing boy, bringing that beast here on our normal vacation!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "doesn't matter anymore Vernon." Harry loved the look on the old bastards face when he spoke. Vernon never did like when Harry talked back.

Vernon's face continued to purple to the point that Harry though he was going to have a stroke. "I'm leaving so I really don't care what you think Vernon," Harry said, walking out the door that Petunia and her large ass son had just vacated when it seemed that Vernon was about to yell. A strangled yell followed him out the door and down the hall. Harry smirked to himself getting on the elevator. He loved pissing off his relatives, was always so much fun.

Harry sighed in relief when he was finally on the street, he smiled.

For the first time in his life, he finally felt free.


End file.
